


Я же говорил, что у меня есть проблемы

by 8salfeti8, STARKER_Russian_fandom



Series: WTF Starker 2019 || тексты низкого рейтинга [12]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Sassy Peter Parker, Secret Identity, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-10-17 14:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8salfeti8/pseuds/8salfeti8, https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARKER_Russian_fandom/pseuds/STARKER_Russian_fandom
Summary: Тони Старк - гений миллиардер, плейбой, филантроп, - был слегка раздражен. Потому что какой-то чувак носится по Нью-Йорку, обстреливая все вокруг паутиной и доставляя неприятности, Фьюри дышит ему в затылок, а парень, которому он предложил стать своим стажером, сбежал, прихватив с собой его купон на бесплатный кофе. Боже, благослови Пеппер Поттс!





	1. Principia Mathematica

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I told you I had issues](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14868842) by [Bergen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bergen/pseuds/Bergen). 



_Привет._  
Простите.  
Я же говорил, что у меня есть проблемы.  
В общем, мне нужны были деньги.  
Но вот это я возвращаю.  
— Паркер. 

Тони пристально уставился на письмо, охваченный странной смесью веселья и негодования. Он потряс большой конверт, к которому была приложена эта записка, и в следующую секунду его бумажник вывалился на стойку. Все его кредитки были на месте. Его документы, визитки и членские карточки. Испарилась только пачка налички, которую он обычно носил с собой. “Там и было-то в тот день не очень много”, размышлял Тони. Может, несколько сотен. Обычно он носил с собой намного больше. Не повезло парнишке.  
Он еще раз прошерстил свой кошелек, чтобы точно убедиться… погодите-ка… _Проклятье_ , чертов паршивец забрал его купон на бесплатный кофе.  
Конечно же Тони заблокировал все кредитки, как только заметил пропажу. Но парнишка даже и не пытался их использовать. Он, вероятно, понимал, что кредитки слишком легко отследить. Умен.  
Опять-таки, Тони уже это знал.

***

Первое письмо Тони получил за две недели до этого события. Письмо, читая которое он испытывал аналогичную смесь веселья и негодования. В том письме какой-то парень по имени Паркер сообщил ему, что на прошлой неделе он прочитал в библиотеке книги Тони по промышленной технологии, и буквально в пух и прах разнес некоторые его выводы, а также указал, как именно можно было бы улучшить продукцию Старка, и даже привел некоторые вычисления и компьютерные коды. Несколько раз в письме он в открытую писал «без обид», но Тони, если честно, _был_ немного обижен, вот-уж-спасибо. Но и заинтригован. И хотя этим книгам было уже несколько лет, и Тони давно нашел и исправил большую часть упомянутых недочетов, он все равно был впечатлен тем, какой подробный анализ провел какой-то неизвестный парень.  
Паркер оставил ему слишком мало подсказок. Ни обратного адреса, ни фамилии. Но Тони нравилось решать сложные задачи, и он действительно хотел найти этого парня. Поэтому он попытался выследить его по той _единственной_ зацепке, которая у него была: Паркер взял эти книги в библиотеке. Поэтому он попросил Пятницу предоставить ему список лиц по имени «Паркер», которые брали его книги в общественных библиотеках за прошедшую неделю…  
… и не получил ни единого совпадения.  
На какое-то время это выбило его из колеи. Но он быстро осознал свою ошибку: Паркер не забирал книги _из_ библиотеки. В его письме четко было написано, что он читал их _в_ библиотеке.  
И именно поэтому на следующий день он стоял, опираясь о прилавок единственной библиотеки, в которой, по его данным, за последние две недели его книги ни разу не выдавались на руки. Библиотеки Форест Хилл в Квинсе.  
— Мистер Старк, — кивком поприветствовала его молодая девушка за прилавком, после чего снова опустила взгляд в экран монитора. Она не протянула его имя, затаив дыхание, как делали это большинство; наоборот, она произнесла его довольно сухо и, на взгляд Тони, слишком незаинтересованно.  
Он наклонился над прилавком и, сдвинув солнечные очки на кончик носа, опустил взгляд на ее бейдж.  
— Здравствуйте… Мелисса. Вы часто здесь бываете?  
Мелисса невозмутимо подняла на него глаза.  
— Чем я могу вам помочь?  
Тони прочистил горло, мысленно напоминая себе, зачем он здесь, и снова вернул очки на место.  
— Не могли бы вы, эм… указать мне, в каком направлении я могу найти мои книги?  
Мелисса насмешливо выгнула бровь.  
— Я должен узнать, кто в последнее время читал их, — Тони почувствовал себя обязанным объясниться. Боже, под ее взглядом он снова ощутил себя школьником. А ведь она намного младше него.  
— В таком случае вы пришли вовремя, — ответила она. — Можете пройти в раздел детской литературы.  
— Детской… _детской_ литературы? — эхом повторил Тони. Его возмущение, очевидно, стало заметно невооруженным глазом, потому что Мелисса даже выдавила улыбку.  
— Не переживайте. Обычно мы храним их в другом разделе. Просто есть один парнишка, который любит приходить сюда. Ну, _часто_. И ему нравится сидеть там. Наверное, кресла удобные. Я видела, как он читал все три ваши книги на прошлой неделе.  
Тони недоуменно моргнул.  
— И он ребенок, да?  
— Да. Лет четырнадцать, может? Он постоянно читает что-то такое. Сейчас вот перешел на Principia Mathematica. Должно быть, смышленый.  
Должно быть… Тони кивнул ей в знак благодарности и развернулся, направляясь в чертов раздел детской литературы.  
Он сразу заметил парнишку. Хотя, надо признать, тот, очевидно, изо всех сил пытался сделаться как можно незаметнее. Свернувшись в клубок в огромном кресле в самом дальнем углу и втянув голову в плечи, запрятанные в мешковатую толстовку, он молча поглощал гребаную Principia Mathematica. Ребенок даже не поднял взгляд на Тони, пролистывая страницы, словно в руках у него находился какой-то великолепный фантастический роман.  
Тони остановился в нескольких футах от него.  
— Паркер?  
Ребенок резко вскинул голову и несколько мгновений пристально смотрел Тони прямо в глаза, прежде чем книга выпала из его ослабевших пальцев.  
— О, ЧЕРТ! 


	2. Чувачок-паучок

— Мне тоже приятно познакомиться, — ответил Тони, буднично плюхаясь в соседнее кресло и снимая очки. — Это же ты прислал мне письмо, верно?  
— Вот блин, вы _правда_ обиделись, верно? — спросил Паркер, поморщившись. — Я ничего такого не имел в виду, просто подумал, что вам бы хотелось это узнать. Обычно люди, чьи книги я читаю, уже давно мертвы, так что я не могу указать им на их ошибки.  
Тони не смог сдержать смешок.  
— Не переживай, шкет. Если бы я обиделся, я бы просто сжег письмо и вернулся к своим делам. Я бы не стал прикладывать столько усилий, чтобы найти тебя.  
Паркера это, казалось, не убедило.  
— И… чего вы хотите?  
— Ну… — Тони потер подбородок. — Вообще-то я хотел предложить тебе работу, но это было в то время, когда я еще считал, что тебе уже можно пить. Сколько тебе лет, кстати?  
— П-пятнадцать, — запнулся Паркер.  
— Есть желание стажироваться в Старк Индастриз, Паркер?  
Тишина. Паркер изумленно смотрел на него, слегка приоткрыв рот.  
— Вы… вы хотите, чтобы я работал на вас?  
— Стажировался. Это немного другое. Мы обговорим с тобой все детали.  
— Я вам не понравлюсь, — сообщил ему Паркер.  
— Это почему же?  
— У меня есть проблемы.  
Тони хихикнул.  
— Шкет, ты хоть понимаешь, с кем сейчас говоришь, верно?  
Паркер не смог сдержать слабый смешок.  
Тони показалось, что с этого момента все прошло просто замечательно. Он отвез Паркера в башню и устроил ему небольшую экскурсию. Паркер был просто очарован, его глаза сияли каждый раз, когда Тони показывал ему очередной новый гаджет. Удивительно, но Тони и сам ощущал какой-то душевный подъем. Он словно заразился восторгом Паркера, и сам не мог объяснить, почему.  
Да, все прошло замечательно. За исключением того момента, когда он вернулся из кофейни на первом этаже, а Паркер испарился. Вместе с его бумажником.  
И вот теперь, две недели спустя, он сидел за своим столом и снова держал свой бумажник в руках. И все же он ощущал странный укол сожаления. Он увидел что-то от себя в этом ребенке, и то, что у парня есть “проблемы”, только усиливало это ощущение. В конце концов, Тони и сам принял в детстве немало неудачный решений. И во взрослом возрасте тоже. Последних — особенно много.  
Некоторые из тех, кто видели его с Паркером в тот день, начали задавать вопросы. Тони никому не рассказал, как именно он нашел парнишку. В основном потому, что он не хотел, чтобы люди знали, что он, да, на самом деле писал книги.  
Конечно же, он еще несколько раз возвращался в библиотеку, но Паркер как сквозь землю провалился. Мелисса с упреком смотрела на него своими огромными глазами, объясняя, что она больше не видела Паркера с тех пор, как он ушел вместе с Тони. А Тони ощущал вину. И раздражение из-за того, что он ощущал вину. _Я не виноват, что он сбежал с моими деньгами_.  
Он даже приказал Пятнице составить список всех пятнадцатилетних мальчишек по имени Паркер, проживающих в Нью-Йорке. Он получил перечень из приблизительно тридцати имен, но в нем не было того, кого он искал. Паркер, очевидно, назвал ему вымышленное имя. Или возраст. Или и то, и другое.  
А еще он ощущал досаду. Он не так часто предлагает кому-то стажировку в Башне Старка, и он точно знал, что парнишке это было бы полезно. И восторг на лице Паркера был самым настоящим. Но почему же, черт подери, он решил слинять с этим вшивым кошельком, вместо того, чтобы получить лучшую стажировку в его жизни?  
Вошедшая в комнату Пеппер вырвала Тони из раздумий.  
— Все еще дуешься?  
— Я не дуюсь. Я размышляю, — сообщил он ей, слегка скривив губы.  
Пеппер улыбнулась.  
— Ну, поскольку ты уже закончил размышлять, у меня есть для тебя примерно миллион исполнительных решений, которые ждут твоего согласования.  
— Подделай подпись, — предложил Тони.  
— А еще Ник Фьюри хочет поговорить с тобой. По поводу Человека-паука, — продолжила она, словно не слышала его.  
Тони провел рукой по лицу.  
— И что он на этот раз натворил?  
— Вообще-то ничего. Спас семью из пожара. Фьюри негодует.  
— Хм. Почему это? — нахмурился Тони.  
— Ты его знаешь. Он предпочитает видеть мир только черным и белым. Плохие парни должны быть плохими, а хорошие — хорошими.  
Тони вздохнул, откидываясь на спинку стула. Человек-паук стал еще одним гвоздем в крышке его гроба. Он скорее раздражает, чем представляет опасность. Явно человек с супер-способностями, болтается по всему Нью-Йорку и творит всякую хрень. Ничего особо серьезного, но именно это и бесит Фьюри настолько, что он созывает совещания всякий раз, как этот парень что-нибудь натворит. Несколько дней назад он украл велик. _Велик_. На прошлой неделе он повредил несколько машин, когда слишком активно носился по городу. Не специально, скорее всего. Но больше всего Тони понравился тот раз, когда Человека-паука застали за нанесением граффити на нос Статуи Свободы.  
Вряд ли Мстителям стоит переживать из-за него. Но Тони понимал, что руки полиции Нью-Йорка связаны. Да и Фьюри боялся, что вскоре эти небольшие проделки превратятся в серьезные проблемы. И все же, это было не самое его любимое времяпрепровождение: бездумно летать над Нью-Йорком в надежде заметить этого Чувачка-паучка в его красно-синей пижаме.  
— Ладно, я поговорю с ним, — пообещал он Пеппер. — И я серьезно. Подделай подпись.


	3. Капитан “Пай-Мальчик” Америка

— Я отлично осведомлен обо всех твоих недовольствах, Тони, я уже не раз слышал об этом. Но факт в том, что где-то там носится парень, который наслаждается тем, что может нарушать закон и избегать за это ответственности. Рано или поздно это ударит ему в голову. Один раз он уже ограбил супермаркет. Недалек тот час, когда кто-то пострадает из-за него.  
Тони покрутился на стуле, избегая смотреть в монитор.  
— Напомни-ка мне, Ник, разве ты позвонил мне не потому, что этот парень _спас_ семью из огня?  
Фьюри отрывисто рыкнул.  
— Ладно! Да. Он спас семью. А на прошлой неделе снял чью-то кошку с дерева. И попал на первые полосы газет, когда люди увидели, как он в гребаном парке собирает мусор, чтоб тебя. Кто-то даже умудрился сделать фотку, и чертовым газетчикам это понравилось. В какие игры он играет, Тони?  
— Ты меня спрашиваешь? Я с ним не знаком. Может, ему просто скучно.  
— Он опасен, — рявкнул Фьюри. — Ты можешь, пожалуйста, приложить чуть больше усилий, чтобы узнать, кто он такой? У тебя в распоряжении самый продвинутый ИИ на планете и кучка супергероев, просиживающих зады на твоем диване. Используй их.  
— А почему агенты ЩИТа не хотят озаботить себя поимкой этого… преступника? — спросил Тони немного раздраженно. — Моя команда сражалась с инопланетянами меньше месяца назад, ты серьезно предлагаешь мне отправить их за мелким воришкой?  
Ник Фьюри сердито, протяжно выдохнул.  
— Знаешь, что? Я позвоню Роджерсу. Он больше готов к сотрудничеству.  
— Угу, ты прав, он тряпка, — согласился Тони. — Удачных переговоров с ним!  
Он отрубил экран, не дожидаясь реакции Фьюри.  
Разумеется, Капитан “пай-мальчик” Америка ни секунды не сомневался, прежде чем подхватить свой щит и направиться к выходу в поисках печально известного Человека-паука. Тони, спускаясь с одиннадцатого этажа в кофейню видел, как он покидает башню.  
Но как бы ни бесило его это послушание, он все же надеялся, что миссия Стива увенчается успехом. По крайней мере, в этом случае Фьюри хоть на какое-то время отстанет от него.  
Он снова позвонил в Библиотеку Форест Хилл, просто на всякий случай. Очевидно, отношение Мелисы стало к нему чуть теплее, потому что он терпеливо ответила, что нет, Паркер не возвращался в библиотеку. Она, вероятно, подумала, что он переживает за мальчишку. _Переживает, как же_.  
В конце концов, он решил спуститься в мастерскую и поработать над костюмами, чтобы немного отвлечься. Почти сразу он настолько увлекся своим последним изобретением, что несколько следующих часов пролетели совершенно незаметно. В какой-то момент по помещению разнесся голос Пятницы:  
— Мисс Романофф просит вас явиться в холл.  
Тони хмуро посмотрел на свои часы.  
— Зачем?  
— Кажется, она сейчас не в состоянии произносить связные предложения, чтобы объяснить причину, — сказала Пятница.  
Тони резко вскинул взгляд.  
— Чт.. у нее проблемы?  
— Нет, — величественно и спокойно, как может только ИИ, ответила Пятница. — Она смеется.  
Двери лифта, ведущие в холл, распахнулись, и первое, что увидел Тони, это Наташа, буквально катающаяся по полу от смеха.  
Вторым, что он увидел, был крайне недовольный Стив. Тот был все еще в своем костюме, но вот его щит отсутствовал.  
— Т-тони, — задыхаясь выдавила Наташа. — Ты только послушай, это ж уссаться можно.  
— И что же?  
Стив, казалось, совершенно не горел желанием делиться этой историей, так что Наташа сделала несколько глубоких вдохов.  
— Он... он нашел парнишку-паучка.  
— И…?  
— И какое-то время следовал за ним.  
— И…?  
— В очередном переулке он внезапно потерял его, но затем этот парень выпрыгнул у него за спиной и… и…  
— И что?  
— Он украл мой щит, ясно? — зло выпалил Стив. — Маленький говнюк выхватил его у меня из рук своей паутиной и слинял. Он, черт подери, реально быстрый!  
— Не выражаться! — насмешливо вставила Наташа.  
— Отвали, — пробормотал Стив.  
Тони пытался не рассмеяться, честно. Он пытался напомнить себе, что подобное развитие событий, вероятно, означает очередной звонок от Фьюри. Но это не помогло. Сама картинка того, как Стив пытался нести дозор по району, а в итоге оказался облапошенным Человеком-пауком, была на вес золота.  
Стив нахмурился, глядя на задыхающегося от смеха Тони.  
— Ну спасибо, — проворчал он.  
— Справедливости ради, — сказал Тони, когда ему удалось взять себя в руки, — это, на самом деле, может быть не так уж и плохо. На щите трекер. Он может привести нас прямо к логову Человека-паука.  
Когда полчаса спустя Тони, Стив и Наташа оказались рядом со складскими помещениями, Тони пришлось признать, что Человек-паук не только силен и быстр, но, очевидно, еще и умен. Красно-бело-синий щит оказался спрятан между несколькими ящиками вместе с маленькой запиской.  
_Простите!_  
Вам, наверное, нужно это, чтобы спасать мир и все такое.  
Большой фанат ваших социальных роликов.  
— Человек-паук.


	4. Хочешь в кого-нибудь стрелять...

— Тони, нам, наверное, стоит… ну, знаешь… _бросить_ это, — сказал Хэппи однажды. — Очевидно же, что мальчишка сюда не вернется. А даже если он _вернется_ , то явно не в одиннадцать вечера. Библиотека уже давно закрыта. Это же просто бумажник.  
— Дело не в бумажнике, это что-то намного более личное, — сказал Тони. — Это был мой купон на бесплатный кофе. Я мог бы сегодня выпить бесплатный кофе. Но выпил ли я сегодня бесплатный кофе?  
— Тебя угощали кофе на конференции.  
— Ты что, издеваешься? Кофе для конференций не считается настоящим кофе. Я говорю о большом обезжиренном ванильном латте с соевым молоком. За который ты обычно платишь по десять баксов.  
Хэппи это не проняло.  
— Ты пьешь только черный кофе.  
— Да, но смысл-то в том, что я мог получить его. Бесплатно.  
— Ты миллиардер, — напомнил Хэппи.  
Они стояли на парковке у Библиотеки Форест Хиллс. Тони заставлял Хэппи приезжать сюда всякий раз, когда они оказывались где-то поблизости. Иногда он заходил внутрь, чтобы поболтать с Мелиссой, а иногда какое-то время просто пялился на вход.  
Он не понимал, что за хрень с ним происходит. Он не привык так сильно переживать о людях, которых едва знал. Черт, он даже не привык так сильно переживать о людях, которых он _отлично_ знал.  
Мысли Тони прервал громкий БАХ, раздавшийся где-то поблизости и эхом пронесшийся между зданиями. Хэппи испуганно дернулся.  
— Это был выстрел?  
— Жди здесь, — приказал Тони, выпрыгивая из машины и манипулируя с часами. Его броня будет здесь через минуту или две, но пока он может хотя бы оглядеться. Он кинулся вдоль переулка. Тут и там мелькали обеспокоенные лица, выглядывающие из-за занавесок; кто-то, вероятно, уже даже вызвал полицию.  
Завернув за очередной поворот, Тони сразу увидел их вдалеке: троих парней, окруживших фургон. Мужчина в огромном дождевике наставил пушку на другого, в то время как третий, самый полный из них, пытался их успокоить. Тони начал приближаться к ним, стараясь не высовываться, но кое-кто, все же, оказался здесь раньше.  
— Эй, да ладно! Хочешь в кого-нибудь стрелять — стреляй в меня!  
Тони, все еще скрываясь в тени переулка, замер на месте, когда увидел, как Человек-паук спрыгнул с крыши и высоко поднял руки.  
Мужчина с пистолетом даже не вздрогнул.  
— Идет, — сказал он, переводя прицел на Человека-паука. Но прежде, чем он успел нажать на курок, Человек-паук выстрелил в пушку паутиной и вырвал ее из рук бандита.  
— Знаете, вы вот сейчас пришли в мой район, но вы какие-то не очень вежливые гости, — воскликнул Человек-паук, отталкиваясь от стены. Тони заметил у него удивительно высокий голос. — И это, между прочим, второй раз на этой неделе, ты, в дождевике!  
Мужчина в дождевике зарычал и бросился на него с голыми руками, в то время как третий, который еще секунды назад был под прицелом, не тратя времени даром запрыгнул в свою машину, с грохотом захлопнув дверь, и тронулся с места под громкий визг колес.  
Меж тем Человек-паук проворно уклонялся от ударов “дождевика”, прыгая вокруг него.  
— Ха! В прошлый раз ты был быстрее! Не выспался, что ли?  
Боже, этот парень вообще затыкается? Тони поднял взгляд в небо. Его броня должна быть здесь буквально в любую секунду, и как только это случится, он сможет запрыгнуть в нее и, _даст бог_ , поймать Человека-паука, при этом сохранив всем жизнь.  
Человек-паук запрыгнул на крышу машины и, крутанувшись вокруг фонарного столба, ударил Дождевика обеими ногами в грудь. Мужчина врезался спиной в стену и с тихим стоном рухнул наземь.  
Человек-паук резко вскинул голову, и Тони тоже это услышал: его броня приближалась к нему с громким рычащим звуком. Но прежде, чем она приземлилась рядом с ним, еще один БАХ раздался в переулке.  
Тони снова перевел взгляд и увидел полного парня, который во время драки прятался за фургоном. С дымящимся пистолетом в руке. И, внезапно, Человек-паук уже больше не болтал; вместо этого он растерянно держался за свой живот.  
Как только костюм Тони сомкнулся вокруг него, он кинулся в переулок, но полный парень сбежал сразу, как только увидел его.  
И Человек-паук тоже увидел его.  
— Ну. Блядь, — сказал он, резко оседая на землю.  
“И правда, “Блядь”, — думал Тони, кидаясь к нему и снова вылезая из костюма, чтобы опуститься рядом с ним на колени.  
— Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что у тебя есть какая-нибудь суперспособность быстро исцеляться? — сказал он.  
— Ннгх… — был его единственный ответ.  
Точно. Давить на рану. _А еще… снять маску_.  
Тони протянул руку.  
— Н-НЕТ! — простонал Человек-паук, — н-не… я исцеляюсь… быстро… не надо… — и тут же, судя по всему, отключился.  
Тони еще на секунду в нерешительности застыл, но затем схватился за ткань и одним движением стянул маску. _Просто чтобы убедиться, что Чувачок-паук все еще в сознании_. Он судорожно втянул воздух, роняя маску на асфальт, когда увидел прямо перед собой своего математического гения, воришку кофе-купонов и очень _несовершеннолетнего_ почти-стажера Паркера.  
Вот уж действительно, "блядь".


	5. Знакомьтесь, Питер

Поездка до дома вышла достаточно напряженной, поскольку всю дорогу Хэппи кричал, что он сошел с ума, а Тони кричал в ответ, чтобы тот просто _ехал_ быстрее, пока ребенок не истек кровью. Как только доктор Чо проверила его и заверила Тони, что у мальчишки определенно есть способность к быстрому исцелению, уровень напряжения заметно снизился. Доктор Чо подлатала парнишку, и Тони оставил его на диване в холле одиннадцатого этажа отсыпаться после анестезии, а сам пошел искать выход из этой проблемы.  
Это было вчера. После этого Тони уже просто не смог заснуть, и всю ночь провозился в мастерской, пока Пятница не сообщила ему, что Паркер проснулся и, в настоящий момент, пытается открыть окно на этаже. То есть этот мальчишка планируется спуститься с одиннадцатого этажа по отвесной стеклянной стене? Его вера в собственную способность приклеиваться к поверхностям впечатляет. Тони поднял взгляд на часы. Было уже раннее утро, и он начал ощущать небольшой голод.  
— Ясно, Пятница, спасибо, что сообщила. Я сейчас поднимусь.  
Он отложил свои инструменты и направился к лифту. Без спешки, разумеется. Башня Старка не только часть огромной корпорации, но и неприступная крепость. В конце концов, в ней на постоянной основе проживает целый легион супергероев. Потенциальным врагам крайне сложно попасть внутрь, так же, как и упрямым подросткам с суперспособностями выбраться наружу.  
К тому моменту, когда он поднялся на одиннадцатый этаж, холл оказался пуст.  
— Пятница, где ребенок?  
— В данный момент Паркер пытается сбежать через крышу, — сообщила ему Пятница. — Пока безуспешно.  
— Само собой, — пробормотал Тони себе под нос. — Окей, Пятница, скажи ему, что, когда он устанет пытаться, завтрак будет ждать его на столе.  
Прошло целых двадцать минут, прежде чем Тони услышал какую-то возню, и недовольный Паркер спрыгнул перед ним откуда-то с потолка. Тони только выгнул бровь.  
— Ты что, правда думал, что я не предусмотрел это?  
Паркер со скучающим выражением лица принялся изучать свои ногти.  
— Знаете, я мог бы выбраться, но я немного проголодался.  
Он совершенно не выглядел напуганным.  
— Вот и хорошо. Я сделал тосты с сыром, — Тони подтолкнул к нему тарелку. — Садись. Нам есть, что обсудить.  
Паркер, казалось, даже не обратил внимание на последнюю фразу. Вместо этого он полностью сосредоточился на еде, вгрызаясь в тосты с сыром с аппетитом... ну... очевидно, присущим подросткам с ускоренным метаболизмом.  
Тони откинулся на спинку и скрестил перед собой руки, пристально изучая мальчишку напротив.  
— Значит… Человек-паук, а? Ну, про “паука” я, вроде как, понял, но почему не “Паучок”?  
— Смешно, — проворчал Паркер между укусами.  
— Эта штука, стреляющая паутиной, впечатляет. Кто ее сделал?  
— Я. Патент уже заявлен.  
Тони ожидал подобный ответ, но все равно был впечатлен. Да, парнишка был гением, но создать химическую субстанцию, которая до этого момента даже не существовала? _Он как моя маленькая копия_.  
— Я заметил, что твой “костюм” — уж не знаю, как еще это назвать, — не включает в себя липкие перчатки.  
— Неа, как и зеркала заднего вида.  
Тони саркастический комментарий проигнорировал.  
— Так и что? У тебя типа супер-липкие пальцы? — спросил он, глядя на руки Паркера.  
Паркер тоже опустил на них взгляд. Пожал плечами.  
— Я знаю, это все очень странно, но, как оказалось, полезно.  
Полезно. Точно. Чтобы воровать в супермаркетах. Тони решил, что пришло время перейти к более насущным вопросам.  
— Давай-ка поболтаем о твоем имени. Я знаю, что тебя зовут не Паркер. Я хотел бы узнать, с кем именно я сейчас разговариваю.  
Паркер только фыркнул.  
— Зачем, чтобы погуглить меня?  
— Конечно, — ответил Тони.  
Паркер вернулся к своему тосту.  
Тони позволил им посидеть в тишине еще полминуты, прежде чем снова заговорить.  
— Я уверен, что ты в курсе, что Человек-паук считается “угрозой”. Опасный мутант, который использует свои сверхспособности, чтобы наводить хаос в Нью-Йорке.  
Паркер усмехнулся.  
— Захватывающе, не правда ли?  
— Ты обворовывал супермаркеты.  
— Всего один, — поправил его Паркер, — а сразу затем спас собаку из пруда.  
Тони склонил голову на бок.  
— Я знаю. Ты немного непоследовательный супергерой, я прав?  
— Возможно, — Питер вытер рот рукавом. — А есть еще?  
Тони опустил взгляд на собственные все еще нетронутые тосты и толкнул тарелку к Паркеру.  
— Держи. Слышал когда-нибудь про ЩИТ?  
— Немножко.  
— Это государственная организация, которая имеет дело со сверхъестественными угрозами. Они тобой заинтересовались.  
Питер резко вскинул взгляд и, казалось, впервые с начала разговора он почувствовал себя неуютно.  
— Это из-за супермаркета?  
Тони нахмурился.  
— Когда кто-то использует суперспособности, чтобы нарушать закон — это недобрый знак, даже, если все начинается с мелочей. Мы не знаем, как далеко это может зайти. Фьюри, самый главный босс, утверждает, что ты совершил вооруженное нападение, учитывая, что ты был в своей пижаме, и твои маленькие паутинные штучки были при тебе. За вооруженное ограбление полагается срок от десяти до двадцати лет.  
— Я никому не навредил! — возразил побледневший Паркер.  
— Угу, тебе повезло, отделаешься, вероятно, десяткой. Они бы отправили тебя в обычную тюрьму, вот только все отлично понимают, что ты легко сбежишь оттуда. Поэтому Фьюри намерен закрыть тебя в самой охраняемой камере “Рафта” — подводной тюрьмы посреди океана. Ее узники не имеют контактов с внешним миром. Никаких посетителей.  
Паркер, казалось, окаменел. И это было просто чудесно, потому что Тони не был уверен, что мальчишка купится на его блеф. На самом деле, когда он рассказал Фьюри о событиях предыдущей ночи, тот понятия не имел, что теперь делать с несовершеннолетним супером, который половину своего свободного времени переводит старушек через улицу, а другую — вырывает сумочки у них из рук. Тони пообещал Фьюри, что найдет способ сладить с парнишкой. Но стоило ли угрожать ради этого карцером? Ну… а почему бы и нет?  
— Тебе повезло, что ты, ко всему прочему, несовершеннолетний. А это что-то да значит, даже в супергеройском королевстве. Я уговорил Фьюри дать тебе еще один шанс. Я знаю, что у тебя достаточно хороших качеств. Ты невероятно умный, и, очевидно, жаждешь помогать людям, когда у тебя хорошее настроение. Так что свой шанс ты получишь, но я собираюсь контролировать тебя. Ты больше не будешь злоупотреблять своими суперспособностями. И ты _будешь_ ходить на стажировку, которую мы с тобой обсуждали. Я хочу, чтобы ты находился под моим присмотром и помогал Мстителям, а не усложнял им жизнь. Ты согласен на эти условия?  
Паркер несколько раз безмолвно открыл и закрыл рот, после чего шумно сглотнул.  
— У меня есть выбор?  
Тони пожал плечами.  
— Полагаю, что нет. Так что, попробуем еще раз: как тебя зовут?  
Паркер криво улыбнулся, и краски начали возвращаться к его лицу.  
— Вообще-то я _на самом деле_ Паркер.  
— Даже не начинай, — предупредил его Тони. — Мой ИИ самый продвинутый в мире. Если бы тебя действительно звали Паркер, она бы нашла…  
— Это моя _фамилия_ , мистер Миллиардер, — перебил его Паркер.  
Тони запнулся.  
— О. Точно. И какое же имя?  
— Питер.  
— Пятница? — Обратился Тони к ИИ.  
— Питер Паркер, 15 лет. Родители Ричард и Мэри Паркер. Зарегистрирован по адресу Инграм Стрит 20, Форест Хиллс, Квинс. Посещал Мидтаунскую Научно-Технологическую Школу. Последнее посещение одиннадцать месяцев назад, — выдала Пятница краткую сводку.  
Тони выгнул бровь.  
— И что это значит?  
— Просто перестал ходить, — пожал плечами Питер.  
— Ну, ты возвращаешься, — сообщил ему Тони. — Это часть нашей сделки.  
Питер только скривился, доедая оставшиеся тосты. Он уже почти снова стал самим собой: словно это не ему угрожали десятилетним заключением всего пару минут назад.  
— А за эту стажировку платят?  
— Ты считаешь, что ты в том положении, чтобы выдвигать требования?  
— Это не требование. Я к тому, что, если вы не хотите, чтобы я обворовывал супермаркеты, вам придется открыть для меня счет в банке. Еда стоит денег.  
Тони в открытую уставился на него.  
— А что не так с едой в доме твоих родителей?  
Питер снова криво усмехнулся, поднимая палец.  
— Эммм… Пятница?  
Голос Пятницы наполнил комнату.  
— Ричард и Мэри Паркер погибли в авиакатастрофе семь лет назад. Официальным опекуном Питера Паркера была назначен брат Ричарда Бен Паркер, зарегистрирован по адресу Инграм Стрит 20, Форест Хиллс, Квинс.  
Тони изумленно распахнул глаза.  
— Черт, прости, шкет.  
— Давняя история, — пожал Питер плечами, вот только это выглядело не так беззаботно, как он, скорее всего, надеялся.  
Тони несколько секунд молча смотрел на него.  
— Ясно. Ну… тогда что не так с едой в доме твоего дяди?  
— Я там не живу, — сообщил ему Питер. — Он тот еще козел. Вы могли бы подумать, что мы как раз подходим друг другу, но нет. Да и дома все равно нет еды. Он тратит все на бухло.  
Тони откинулся на спинку стула, переплетая пальцы.  
— Давай-ка проясним. Ты обворовывал супермаркеты, потому что ты _бездомный?_  
Питер пожал плечами.  
— Я не собираюсь притворяться, потому что я сам — тот еще засранец. И, технически, я не бездомный, потому что обычно я сплю в контейнере для хранения вещей моего дяди.  
Тони молча смотрел, как подросток заглатывает последние кусочки своего тоста.  
Это будет немного сложнее, чем он ожидал.


	6. Миссис Хэмсли

Все следующее утро дверь в кабинет Пеппер была закрыта. Она не хотела, чтобы ее беспокоили. Никто из Мстителей не знал, чем конкретно она занималась. Они тихонько спрашивали друг у друга, почему она сегодня такая нервная, или почему Тони ни свет, ни заря покинул башню, упомянув что-то про “суперсекретное мероприятие”.  
Пеппер нервно мерила шагами кабинет, объясняя:  
— Нужно, чтобы кто-то подергал их изнутри. Не говори мне, что это не в твоих силах, потому что я видела, как ты проделывал трюки и покруче.  
— Конечно же я _могу_ , — рявкнул Фьюри, чье лицо сейчас заполняло весь экран. — Дело не в возможности. У меня есть доступ, но я не уверен, что мне стоит вмешиваться в решения суда по делам об опеке.  
Пеппер закатила глаза.  
— Никто не вмешивается! Не в его случае! Потому что ни один уполномоченный орган по делам защиты детей не знает ничего о жизни этого ребенка. Мы, может, и не психологи, но у нас есть факты. И это не просто дело об опеке, это еще и проблема безопасности, и это напрямую касается тебя. У него есть суперспособности. Мы ни в коем случае не оставим все как есть. Но он не может жить с первой попавшейся приемной семьей, и ты знаешь это. В интересах ЩИТа оставить его здесь.  
Ник Фьюри вздохнул, потирая голову.  
— Ладно, ты, полагаю, права. Но я ввязываюсь в это только потому, что это ты меня попросила.  
Пеппер с улыбкой наклонилась над столом.  
— Я знаю. Поэтому именно я и прошу.  
— Потому что из Тони получится дерьмовый опекун, — предупредил ее Ник.  
— Нет, ты не прав, — отмахнулась Пеппер. — Он не будет идеальным, но он может стать именно тем, кто нужен этому мальчику.  
Фьюри окинул ее скептическим взглядом.  
— А ребенку-то рассказали о ваших жутких планах? А то как бы у него не случилась паническая атака от перспективы, что _вы_ двое собираетесь усыновить его…  
— Вообще-то, он в восторге, — немного холодно перебила его Пеппер. Ладно, это было преувеличение, но и особо долго уговаривать его тоже не пришлось. Питер только пожал плечами и вернулся к своим хлопьям. Пеппер казалось, что мальчишка просто привык мириться с тем, что подкидывает ему жизнь. Она не была уверена, хорошо это или плохо.  
Его дядя сдался еще быстрее. Пеппер позвонила ему сегодня утром, и после того, как он выразил свое удивление по поводу того, что его племянник, оказывается, все еще жив, он с радостью отказался от своего права на опеку. Пеппер попыталась предложить право на посещение ребенка, но мужчину это совершенно не интересовало. Ублюдок.  
— Кстати, а где сам Тони? — спросил Фьюри.  
А Тони сейчас был в том самом месте, где он совершенно не ожидал очутиться когда-либо в жизни. Снова. В кабинете директора. Он с радостью передал все эти опекунские заботы в руки Пеппер, однако радость продлилась недолго, стоило ей сообщить, что в таком случае он будет отвечать за восстановление Питера в школе. А это значит, что он должен убедить директора, миссис Хэмсли, в том, что у Питера самые добрые намерения.  
По правде, он не мог винить ее за открытый скептицизм. Перед тем как назначить встречу, Тони усадил Питера перед собой и попросил его честно и откровенно, ничего не скрывая, рассказать, насколько плохим было его поведение в школе. С прогулами, отработками и плохими оценками он еще мог справиться. Но, судя по выражению лица, Питер и сам осознавал, что его шансы невелики, когда начал рассказ о том, как именно он _врезал учителю по лицу_ в свой последний учебный день.  
Тони ему, конечно же, посочувствовал. Но он понимал, что школа не будет в восторге от возвращения Питера. Именно поэтому последние полчаса он вовсю подлизывался к миссис Хэмсли, пока Питер молча сидел рядом.  
Директор посмотрела на Тони поверх своих очков.  
— Мистер Старк, вы определенно донесли свою точку зрения. Но сейчас, если мистер Паркер действительно хочет, чтобы у него появился шанс вернуться, мне необходимо побеседовать с ним несколько минут наедине, чтобы узнать _его_ мнение на этот счет.  
— Я, можно сказать, его адвокат, — сказал Тони. — Он имеет право на то, чтобы кто-то говорил от его имени, вы так не считаете? Или, может, вам стоит признать, что это место — не школа для умных детей, а школа для избранных, где у детей с непростым прошлым нет шансов на успех.  
Миссис Хэмсли кинула на него сердитый взгляд.  
— Мистер Старк, у многих наших учеников есть проблемы дома. Однако они умудряются преодолевать эти препятствия, не прибегая к насилию и вандализму. Несколько минут наедине с мистером Паркером, пожалуйста.  
— Идите, — посоветовал ему Питер. — Вы что, думаете, она пырнет меня ножом?... Или я пырну ее?  
Не самая умная шутка в подобных обстоятельствах.  
Тони ждал в коридоре почти двадцать минут, прежде чем дверь снова открылась. Питер вышел первым. Он побледнел и упрямо избегал взгляда Тони. Вместо этого он повернулся к нему спиной и молча уставился на входную дверь.  
Тони уже готовился разразиться новой речью, уверенный, что чертова директриса отказалась принимать Питера. Но миссис Хэмсли заговорила первой, прислонившись к дверному проему со скрещенными на груди руками.  
— Мистер Паркер посещает психотерапевта или получает иного рода терапию?  
Тони моргнул. Он заметил, как напрягся Питер.  
— Эмм… ну…  
— Это обязательное условие для его возвращения в школу. Он может назначить встречу с нашим штатным психотерапевтом в понедельник, если вы не желаете подобрать ему другого врача, — сказала миссис Хемсли, легонько притопывая носком по напольной плитке. — Совершенно очевидно, что следует приобрести все необходимые книги как можно скорее. Я дала ему список. Убедитесь, что он ничего не забыл. И, что еще более очевидно, отныне я ожидаю, что он будет образцовым учеником.  
— Эм… да, — сказал Тони. — Я заверяю вас, что Питер приложит максимум усилий.  
— Я уверена, что так и будет, при надлежащем руководстве, — ответила мисс Хемсли совершенно не деликатничая. — Спасибо, что зашли, увидимся на следующем родительском собрании.  
Дверь в ее кабинет захлопнулась быстрее, чем Тони смог переварить последнюю реплику.  
Он посмотрел на Питера, который все так же отводил взгляд. Чудесно.  
Тони вскочил на ноги и уверенным шагом направился к выходу. Питер поспешно побежал за ним.  
— Она действительно сказала «отныне»? — спросил Тони, улыбнувшись.  
Питер в ответ не улыбнулся.


	7. Вегас

Поездка до башни проходила в тишине. Питер пристально смотрел в окно и всю дорогу непривычно молчал. Он даже никак не прокомментировал отвратительный выбор музыки.  
Когда они остановились на парковке напротив Башни Старка, Тони жестом приказал Питеру оставаться на месте. Он барабанил пальцами по рулю, оглядывая Питера с макушки до пят.

— Так, и что она тебе сказала? — спросил он напрямую. — Или ты просто решил впасть в депрессию от перспективы возвращения в школу?

Питер передернул плечами.

— Нет, я, вроде как, даже рад вернуться.

— А что тогда? — уточнил Тони. — Тебя что-то тревожит.

Казалось, Питер на несколько мгновений задумался. Он уставился на свои руки, спрятанные в рукавах толстовки.

— Да ладно, шкет, — сказал Тони. — Эта машина как Вегас!

Заметив непонимающий взгляд Питера, он добавил:

— Все, что происходит в этой машине, остается в этой машине. Что бы ты ни сказал, это будет только между нами. Никто не узнает.

Уголки губ Питера едва заметно дернулись, но мгновение спустя он снова уставился на свои рукава. Молчание затягивалось. И только Тони хотел сказать что-то еще, Питер подтянул колени к груди и уселся на сиденье боком, лицом к Тони.

— Миссис Хэмсли сказала, что Фэриса отстранили, — произнес он тихо, только на этот раз он изучал свои колени.

Тони вскинул брови.

— Этот тот учитель, которого ты ударил? Почему?

— Они узнали, что он, ну типа, лапал учеников, — сказал Питер.

Тони почувствовал, как его желудок рухнул в пятки. _Ой, блядь, не надо было спрашивать. Это область Пеппер._ Он понятия не имел, что теперь нужно сказать. К счастью, Питер сам продолжил:

— Миссис Хэмсли хотела узнать, почему я ударил его. Он все еще под следствием, и все такое, и она сказала, — он сглотнул, — сказала, что мои показания могут иметь большой вес. И я понимаю, что так и есть, но я не хочу втыкать нож в спину моего друга. Я обещал ей, что никому не расскажу, и я знаю, что она не хотела бы, чтобы кто-то узнал об этом.

Тони протяжно выдохнул, разжимая вцепившиеся в руль пальцы. Возможно, это немного эгоистично — ощущать облегчение от мысли, что кто-то другой стал жертвой. Но он просто не думал, что смог бы, помимо всего остального, справиться еще и с этим.

— Она рассказала тебе о произошедшем, и поэтому ты его ударил? — прояснил он.

— Типа того, — пробормотал Питер, теребя рукава толстовки. — И теперь я не знаю, что делать.

— Поговори со своей подругой, — предложил Тони.

Питер молча поджал губы. Казалось, это предложение совершенно его не воодушевило.  
Однако, Тони уже думал о другом.

— Неужели директор сказала, что дача показаний будет обязательным условием для твоего возвращения в школу? — спросил он резко.

Паркер покачал головой.

— Она сказала, что она никогда в жизни не позволила бы вернуться в школу ученику, напавшему на учителя. Ну знаешь, при обычных обстоятельствах. Но при обычных обстоятельствах я не бросаюсь на учителей, потому что я не законченный мудак! И мне всегда вроде как нравилось ходить в школу. Я прогуливал не потому, что мне было лень или вроде того, просто иногда у меня были другие дела.

— Ты рассказал ей об этом?

— Да, но она и так уже знала большую часть, — сказал Питер. — Это был далеко не первый мой визит в кабинет директора.

— Точно… — кивнул Тони. — Итак… терапия?

— Встречусь с Дарси в понедельник, — пожал плечами Питер.

— Тебе не обязательно ходить к школьному психотерапевту, — сказал Тони. — Я могу нанять для тебя лучшего врача в стране.

— Конечно, — сказал Питер. По непонятной причине он выглядел слегка раздражённым. — Но я все же встречусь с Дарси. Она мне нравится. И она меня знает. 

— Точно… — повторил Тони, мысленно отвешивая себе пинка, потому что _ну конечно же Питер был регулярным гостем в кабинете психотерапевта, и почему же он нихрена в этом не разбирается?_ — Круто. Эмм, хорошо поговорили.

Он надеялся, что ребенок поймет намек и выпрыгнет из машины, но вместо этого Питер вскинул на него взгляд, пытаясь найти что-то на его лице. Теперь он выглядел скорее заинтересованным, чем угрюмым.

— Вы знаете, что вы не обязаны делать это? — без обиняков сказал он в конце концов.

— Делать что? — Уточнил Тони.

— Пытаться… я не знаю… стать моим мозгоправом. Я буду ходить на стажировку, как мы и договаривались, и я не буду грабить банки, пока вы кормите меня. Я прожил так всю жизнь, и я знаю, как справляться с собой. Я понимаю, что у вас есть дела поважнее.

Какая-то часть совести Тони кричала ему, что стоит, наверное, сказать что-то. Возразить. Заверить. Утешить. Но не успел он придумать хоть слово, Питер выскочил из машины.

И дело в том — размышлял Тони, глядя как Питер медленно плетется в здание — что он не хотел быть мозгоправом. У него _не_ получается вести задушевные разговоры. Он _не сможет_ стать для Питера хорошим опекуном в том смысле, в котором это на самом деле необходимо. Когда прошлой ночью они с Пеппер, довольно поспешно, решили взять мальчишку под свое крыло, они честно признались друг другу, что не будут идеальными опекунами, но, вероятно, они лучше всех подойдут на подобную роль для подростка с суперспособностями.

Но сейчас же, при свете дня, Тони уже не был в этом так уверен.


	8. Дети двадцать первого века

Боже, благослови Пеппер.

Она ощущала себя в этом импровизированном родительстве как рыба в воде. Казалось, рядом с ней Питер вел себя намного расслабленнее, чем в обществе Тони. Поначалу Тони даже немного обижался из-за этого. Но когда Питер познакомился с некоторыми другими Мстителями и немедленно нашел общий язык с Наташей, но при этом даже не разговаривал в обществе Стива, Тони начал понимать, что эта настороженность Питера, вероятно, имеет какое-то отношение к не-самым-выдающимся навыкам воспитания его дяди.

— Не принимай это на свой счет, — сказал он Стиву, который походил на побитого щенка после того, как Питер сходу отклонил его предложение построить ЛЕГО Звезду Смерти вместе. — Парнишке нужно понять, что не все взрослые мужики — козлы. Он еще передумает.

Изначально, остальные Мстители были не в курсе, что две недели назад Тони удалось поймать Человека-паука, но несколько дней назад им сообщили о сложившейся ситуации. Стив сначала надулся при упоминании Человека-паука, но мгновение спустя полностью забыл об этом, стоило ему услышать, что речь идет о пятнадцатилетнем пареньке. Он немедленно начал изучать, чем любят заниматься дети его возраста в двадцать-первом веке, а на следующий день явился с огромной коробкой Лего и нетерпеливым воодушевлением в глазах.

Ну, как-то так.

После их чрезвычайно неловкой поездки, когда Тони выдал эту свою «моя машина — это Вегас» речь, Тони официально заявил Пеппер, что он во всем этом — полный _отстой_. Она только улыбнулась и сказала ему просто «быть рядом с Питером так, как умеет». Помогать ему использовать интеллект для создания разных штук и учить его пускать суперсилы во благо.

Их новое соглашение стало по-настоящему огромным облегчением. Теперь Тони мог просто работать с Питером в мастерской и, как всегда, быть саркастичным собой, а Питер — наслаждаться возможностью решать технические задачки. Казалось, узнав об условиях этого соглашения, Питер тоже расслабился, если судить по его нескончаемому потоку комментариев. Если честно, в моменты, когда Питер полностью погружался в какой-нибудь проект, он выглядел особенно довольным. В последние дни они вместе работали над новым костюмом Человека-паука. Тони сообщил Питеру, что как только костюм будет готов, он разрешит Питеру «паучить» в нем — если тот пообещает придерживаться простого плана: помогать детишкам находить потерянных собачек или типа того.

Но вот все, что касалось чувств, эмоций и личных проблем, Тони решил предоставить Пеппер.

И прямо сейчас, к примеру, Пеппер выспрашивала у Питера, где он находился сегодня утром, учитывая, что когда она вошла в его комнату, чтобы позвать на завтрак, комната была пуста.

— Я _был_ в моей комнате! — сказал Питер. Он выглядел расстроенным.

— Я заходила в твою комнату, и тебя там не было, — ответила Пеппер. — Пятница, где был Питер этим утром?

— Питер Паркер был в своей комнате, спал под кроватью.

— Спал _под_ кроватью, — повторила Пеппер с непроницаемым лицом. — И с каких пор это вошло в норму?

— Питер Паркер спит под кроватью с самой первой ночи, — радостно поделилась Пятница.

— ЗАТКНИСЬ! — крикнул Питер в потолок.

— Доступ отклонен, команда «заткнись» не распознана, — ровно ответила Пятница.  
Питер со звоном отбросил свою вилку на стол.

— Ваш ИИ — гребаная ябеда! Она хоть раз слышала о таком понятии как личная жизнь?

— А ты помнишь, почему ты здесь? — уточнила Пеппер. — Позволь, я освежу твою память: это было вооруженное ограбление. Придется потерпеть, прежде чем ты вернешь свое право на личную жизнь. А теперь, какого черта ты спишь под кроватью?

— Там спится лучше, — все так же угрюмо ответил Питер. — Комната слишком большая. Мне, наверное, следовало сказать вам, что у меня есть проблемы. Ой, погодите-ка, я ведь _говорил_ вам об этом.

Пеппер вздохнула.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы тебе дали комнату поменьше?

В глазах Питера промелькнуло удивление.

— Что?

— Комнату поменьше, — слегка нетерпеливо повторила Пеппер. — Если тебе не нравится твоя комната, ты можешь сказать мне об этом. В конце концов, тебе в ней еще спать. Я хочу, чтобы тебе было удобно.

— … Верно, — только и сказал Питер.

— Может нам стоит как-нибудь съездить к тому складу, — вслух размышляла Пеппер, больше даже для себя. — В прошлый раз мы забрали только твою одежду и школьные принадлежности. Я уверена, что у тебя там есть еще какие-то вещи. Мы можем забрать твою подушку, если с ней тебе будет спать комфортнее.

— Нет, — ответил Питер. — Я хочу оставить там хоть что-нибудь, что может понадобиться, когда я вернусь.

Наступившая тишина буквально оглушала.

— Повтори, — попросила Пеппер напряженно.

Питер только закатил глаза.

— Я не собираюсь сбегать. Просто… когда вот это все закончится, и мне придется вернуться, я не хочу снова перетаскивать все свои шмотки.

— Когда _вот это все_ закончится? — эхом повторила Пеппер. — А что, по-твоему, _вот это все?_ Ты хоть слушал нас? Мы теперь твои законные опекуны — чертово ФБР все устроило!

— Я знаю, — сказал Питер, очевидно, не понимая, из-за чего она так разозлилась. — И они же могут, эмм, _расстроить_ все так же быстро, верно?

Пеппер до побелевших костяшек вцепилась в подлокотники стула.

— Этому не бывать, — воскликнула она. — Мы обещали позаботиться о тебе. До тех пор, пока тебе это необходимо.

— Пока вы не устанете от меня.

— Мы не устанем от тебя, — сказала Пеппер.

— Угу.

— Мы _не устанем!_

— Поверьте мне, устанете. 

Тони, наконец, выбрал этот момент, чтобы вмешаться.

— Ну, ты знаешь, я от Кэпа еще много лет назад устал, а он до сих пор здесь, так что…

Оба в ту же секунду обернулись к нему. Взгляд Пеппер был недоверчивым и самую чуточку убийственным, но вот на губах Питера играла едва заметная улыбка. Тони улыбнулся в ответ.


	9. ЛЕГО Звезда Смерти

Только на четвертой неделе Питер нерешительно спросил, может ли он пригласить домой друга, чтобы вместе поработать над проектом. Пеппер была в полном восторге, что Питеру достаточно комфортно с ними, чтобы приводить домой друзей. Тони был в полном восторге, потому что не мог дождаться возможности размазать по полу засранца, которого мальчишка притащит с собой.

Когда Пятница сообщила, что Питер вошел в здание с мальчиком его возраста, Тони нетерпеливо вскинул голову.

— Тони, не вздумай наседать на них, — предупредила Пеппер. — Это огромный шаг для Питера — пригласить друга домой. Не заставляй его пожалеть об этом. Я уверена, что его друг — чудесный ребенок.

— Чудесный. Ага. Я уверен, что за эти годы из них сложилась _чудесная_ команда. Вместе портили чужое имущество, вместе прогуливали школу… может, даже курили травку.

— Это ты сейчас перечислял свои достижения? — уточнила Пеппер, выгнув бровь.

Ответную реплику Тони прервал звук открывшихся дверей лифта. Питер вышел первым, а следом за ним — самый безобидный ребенок, какого Тони когда-либо видел: пухленький, в очках и с огромным рюкзаком, он буквально выпучил глаза и уронил челюсть, разглядывая комнату. 

— О боже, не могу поверить, что теперь это — твоя жизнь, — протянул мальчишка, затаив дыхание. Он развернулся, и его взгляд упал на Тони. — Я... ой… ох, вау. Вы — моя любимая игрушка!

— Спасибо, ребенок, это было совсем не странно, — ответил Тони, искусно скрывая удивление. Он перевел взгляд на Питера. — Представишь нас?

— Точно, — сказал Питер немного взволнованно. — Это Нед. Нед — это мистер Старк и мисс Поттс.

— Вау, — повторил Нед, — мистер Железный Человек Старк, сэр. Это так.. в смысле… — он повернулся к Пеппер. — Приятно познакомиться, мэм. Я уверен, если бы у них была ваша фигурка, она бы тоже была моей любимой. Стоп, это прозвучало стремно, да?

— Мы рады познакомиться, — тепло сказала Пеппер. — Можешь звать нас Тони и Пеппер. Видит бог, Питеру еще несколько недель назад следовало начать это делать. Я так понимаю, Питер помогает тебе с проектом?

Нед робко улыбнулся.

— Точно. Проект. Мне _ооочень_ нужна его помощь над… погодите, это новая Звезда Смерти? Это же шикарно, а сколько в ней деталей? — Нед схватил коробку со стола.

— Она не моя, — сказал Питер, и разочарованный Нед мгновенно вернул коробку на место.  
— Она _вроде как_ твоя, — возразил Тони. — Кэп купил ее для тебя. Но если вы хотите поиграть, я уверен, что он был бы не прочь присоединиться.

— Построить ЛЕГО Звезду Смерти с Капитаном Америка? Эммм… ДА, ПОЖАЛУЙСТА! — Нед так взволнованно запрыгал на месте, что его очки едва не соскользнули с носа.

— Я думал, что нам нужно заниматься проектом по химии, — слегка нахмурившись, сказал Питер.

На лице Неда мелькнуло что-то похожее на смущение.

— Точно. Проект по химии. Тут такое дело… его не существует. Я просто очень хотел потусоваться с тобой.

Питер даже не выглядел удивленным или разъяренным, только покорным. 

— Ну конечно. Но...Кэп, наверное, занят, так что...

— На самом деле, я уверена, что он сейчас отдыхает, — сказала Пеппер. — Я могу проверить, если хотите. 

— Ну давай же, Питер, можно мы построим ее вместе? Ну пожалуйста? — приплясывал Нед вокруг своего друга. — Я же знаю, что тебе нравятся такие штуки. И я могу сесть между вами, если тебе так будет удобнее, — простой обыденный комментарий отлично показал, насколько хорошо Нед знает Питера. 

Питер поджал губы, но затем медленно кивнул. 

***

— Итак, Нед, — начал Тони, едва Пеппер вышла из комнаты. — Ты из нового класса Питера?

— Нет. Мы с давних пор дружим. До прошлого года мы учились в одном классе. Первое время я жутко злился на него. Ну, знаете. Он бросил школу и не отвечал на мои звонки, — поведал ему Нед, при этом выражение лица у него было крайне серьезным. — Когда он вернулся, я игнорировал его, ну где-то, всю первую половину перерыва на обед. 

— Сурово, — сказал Тони. Краем глаза он увидел, как Питер криво улыбнулся. — И в конечном счете вы помирились, да?

— Ну да, я не могу злиться слишком долго. Мы снова стали лучшими друзьями к концу обеденного перерыва. Так отстойно, что мы больше не в одном классе. Но что поделаешь, зато теперь я могу притвориться, что мне задали очень важную работу, и я отчаянно нуждаюсь в его помощи. Я постоянно так делаю. 

— А почему тогда мы не видели тебя раньше?

Нед пожал плечами.

— Полагаю, мы просто привыкли тусоваться у меня дома. Ну, потому что его дядя самый настоящий придурок и все такое. Но через какое-то время я понял, что теперь у Питера есть дом, куда мы смогли бы прийти. Так что я уговорил его взять меня с собой.

Тони кивнул. Часть его очень хотела узнать, как много Нед знает, и как долго. Другая же — тихонько зудела “оставь все эмоциональные разговоры Пеппер”. В животе снова появилось это неловкое чувство, так что он решил поскорее сменить тему: — Итак, расскажи мне, как я стал твоей любимой фигуркой?

Питер закатил глаза.

Вскоре вернулась Пеппер со Стивом и Наташей на хвосте. Тони никогда не видел Стива настолько возбужденным.

— Наташа тоже захотела помочь, — сказала Пеппер. На лице Питера промелькнуло облегчение. 

Как только они устроились, Тони вернулся в свою мастерскую, а Пеппер решила почитать газету на диване, притворившись, что она не наблюдает за ними. Стив немедленно схватил в руки инструкцию, потому что, как же иначе, и громко заругался, когда Наташа просто потянулась за первыми попавшимися кусочками и начала строить. 

— В таких делах нужно следовать плану, — сказал он, размахивая огромной инструкцией. — Правила придуманы не просто так. 

Питер скривился, но затем сказал:

— Он как бы прав. Если мы что-то напутаем в самом начале, то в итоге нам придется все переделывать. 

Лицо Стива буквально засияло, когда Питер встал на его сторону. “Какой же он зануда”, — подумала Пеппер с нежностью. Стив почтительно прочистил горло и открыл инструкцию на первой странице, но почти сразу нахмурился. 

— А где техника безопасности?

Наташа закатила глаза.

— Уф. Да бога ради, Стив. 

Питер протянул руку.

— Дай-ка мне взглянуть. Мы, вероятно, можем разделить задачи.

Стив передал инструкцию Питеру и, очевидно, принял это за разрешение обратиться к Питеру напрямую:

— Ну, как дела в школе, Пит?

Питер вздрогнул.

— О. Эмм. Нормально? — сказал он и, вероятно, не зная, что еще сказать, поспешно уткнулся в инструкцию. 

— Иногда он болтает без умолку, — сказал Нед. — А бывает и так, что мне кажется, словно я тусуюсь с ведром, на котором нарисовали лицо. 

— Ну спасибо, Нед, — пробормотал Питер. — Шикарное сравнение. 

— Я так понимаю, они все еще используют мои социальные ролики? — уточнил Стив. 

— О, да! — сказал Нед, хихикая и судорожно кивая головой, — Питер рассказал мне о той записке, что написал после того, как украл ваш щит. Но сейчас же все хорошо, верно?.... Что? Что я сказал? — он неуверенно огляделся, когда взгляды всех присутствующих в комнате резко сосредоточились на нем. 

Кроме Питера, который даже не поднял головы, а просто махнул рукой.

— Точно… Наверное, следовало упомянуть, что Нед знает, что я — Человек-паук. 

— В свою защиту хочу сказать, — выпалил Нед, — что он не творил всю эту стремную фигню, пока не бросил школу и не перестал отвечать на мои звонки. Я как бы, ну, знаете, очень хорошо на него влияю. 

— А можем мы сменить тему? — спросил Питер уныло. — Я бы не хотел обсуждать тот факт, что все Мстители считают меня “угрозой”, чье место в тюрьме. 

— Поверь мне, я так больше не считаю, — сказала Наташа. — Для этого у тебя слишком писклявый голос. А теперь давайте начинать! Расскажи мне, что здесь происходит. Вот эта цыпочка со странными волосами, я надеюсь, собирается использовать эти лазерные штучки, чтобы надрать кому-то зад. 

Питер улыбнулся краешком рта.


	10. Блинчики

После нескольких прототипов новый костюм Питера выглядел просто превосходно. Глядя, как Питер, переодевшись в костюм, возвращается в мастерскую, Тони в очередной раз ощутил этот необъяснимый душевный подъем. На лице парнишки сияла широченная улыбка, какую Тони раньше видел очень редко. Питер потыкал в несколько кнопочек на новых шутерах, которые сработали просто идеально.

— И большую часть ты сконструировал сам. Я… я горжусь тобой, — Тони не помнил, говорил ли он хоть кому-нибудь подобные слова. Но это было приятно. Питер только молча моргнул.  
Тони спешно прокашлялся, и снова вернулся к деловому тону.

— В общем, завтра после школы можешь испытать его, если хочешь. Я уверен, что люди будут рады снова увидеть тебя, а то в прессе уже начали беспокоиться по поводу твоего отсутствия.

— _Некоторые_ люди будут рады видеть меня, — поправил Питер. — Вот эта вот неприятность с супермаркетом тоже мелькала на первых полосах.

— Ну, тогда пришло время реабилитироваться. И ты помнишь правила, верно? Дружелюбный сосед Человек-паук. Никаких граффити, швыряний яйцами с крыш по машинам и, уж конечно, никакого воровства.

— Хм, — протянул Питер. — Я никогда не пробовал швырять яйца с крыш. Интересненько.

— Не вздумай взять это на заметку, — предупредил его Тони.

Питер ухмыльнулся.

— Не переживайте. Вряд ли я буду так рисковать, не так ли?

Тони не был уверен, что именно он подразумевал под риском, но пусть будет так.

— Отлично. И не вздумай влезать во что-то слишком серьезное! Оставь вооруженные нападения и похищения полицейским, ясно? Просто постарайся заниматься только мелочами. Если я услышу о том, что ты замешан в чем-то серьезном, я лично собираюсь…

— Да-да, — сказал Питер, нахмурившись. — Я помню про нашу сделку, ясно? Я все слышал.

— Отлично, — кивнул Тони. — Ну, Пеппер, вероятно, убьет меня за это, но, хм… не хочешь сегодня вечером снова сделать блинчики?

— Конечно, — пробормотал Питер, — если вы берете Пеппер на себя.

Это был первый раз, когда мальчишка назвал Пеппер по имени — и, казалось, он даже не заметил этого.

Тони улыбнулся.

— Идет.

Приготовление блинчиков стало для Тони недавним открытием: занятие, которое Питер с радостью разделял с ним вне стен мастерской. Поначалу Пеппер была в полном восторге, но ее восторг заметно утих, когда ей пришлось есть блинчики на ужин три дня подряд.

— Тогда я пошел, — сказал Питер, по какой-то причине все еще немного расстроенный.

Тони кивнул.

— Веди себя хорошо, — сказал он. — Я не хочу, чтобы меня вызвали в кабинет директора. Эта дама до смерти меня пугает.

***

Весь день Тони пребывал в прекрасном настроении, даже несмотря на необходимость присутствовать на нескольких скучных заседаниях в разных концах Нью-Йорка. После обеда Хэппи отвез его в башню, где он немедленно направился прямо в свою мастерскую. Он отправил Пеппер сообщение, чтобы предупредить ее о вечернем меню, и следующие несколько часов благополучно работал над обновленной версией щита Капитана под бьющую из динамиков громкую музыку.

Внезапно музыка стихла, и он обернулся. Пеппер, с напряженным лицом, стояла в дверном проеме.

— Тони.

Тони вскинул бровь.

— Это из-за блинчиков? Потому что я могу заодно и салат сделать, если хочешь.

— Пятница, включи местные новости, — только и сказала Пеппер. Тони развернулся к экрану, на котором шел прямой репортаж. Груда обломков. Дым. Пожарные ходят вокруг и куда-то показывают. За кадром — голос женщины-репортера:

— … огонь распространился по всему зданию, которое вскоре обрушилось. Один человек все еще числится пропавшим без вести. Сейчас перед вами запись, сделанная ранее: на ней видно, как Человек-паук вбегает в горящее здание и секунды спустя появляется, держа на руках владельца здания, которого относит в безопасное место. Но прежде чем он успевает повторно зайти в здание, оно рушится. Пострадавшую женщину уже доставили в больницу, она стабильна. Причина пожара до сих пор остается неизвестной, но по данным местных властей…

Тони не мог отвести взгляд от экрана, на котором Питер на повторе, в своем новом костюме, влетал прямо в окно _гребаного горящего здания_.

— Он… он же…?

— С ним все должно быть в порядке, — сказала Пеппер, меряя шагами комнату. — В новостях сказали, что здание обрушилось до того, как он снова вошел туда, и после этого он исчез. Но он не отвечает на телефон.

— Окей… — сказал Тони, пытаясь успокоить участившееся сердцебиение. — Окей… это... Значит, он в порядке. В его костюме есть трекер… Пятница?

— Есть данные о местоположении Питера Паркера, — немедленно отрапортовала Пятница, выводя координаты на экран. Тони прищурился, глядя на них.

— Это… те склады. Я еду туда.

— Ох, я еду с тобой, — сказала Пеппер зловеще.

 _Бедный ребенок_.

***

Едва они остановились у складов, Пятница сообщила, что Питер снова двигается. Пеппер вылетела из машины и, с грохотом захлопнув за собой дверь, уверенным шагом направилась к главному входу. Тони кинулся за ней. До этого он ни разу не видел склад Питера. В прошлый раз за вещами сюда приезжала только Пеппер, и она, похоже, отлично запомнила дорогу.

Они завернули за угол и едва не врезались в растрепанного Питера. Тот был в своей обычной одежде, но все еще держал один из шутеров в одной руке и большую пластиковую коробку — в другой.


	11. Идеальный родитель

— Черт! — вскрикнул Питер, отскакивая назад и вскидывая руку с шутером.

Пеппер опустила руки на бедра.

— Ты собрался _стрелять_ в меня из этой штуки?

— Я… — прохрипел Питер, — я не _хотел_ …

— Тогда лучше бы тебе опустить ее, Питер Бенджамин Паркер, если не хочешь дополнительных проблем!

Питер вздрогнул.

— Я не… я просто хотел помочь.

Он выглядел по-настоящему расстроенным, и Пеппер обратила внимание на покрасневшие глаза и дрожащие губы.

— Питер, — сказала она спокойно, но строго, — опусти эту штуку, и мы просто поговорим, — она перевела взгляд на пластиковую коробку в руках Питера. — Только не говори мне, что ты пытаешься сбежать.

— Я _помню_ про нашу сделку, ясно? — сказал Питер. Казалось, он из последних сил сдерживал слезы. — Н-но там был пожар, и я слышал людей внутри…

— Опусти эту штуку, — повторила Пеппер.

— Хорошо… — медленно пробормотал Питер. — И ты _обещаешь_ , что мы только поговорим.

— Я не собираюсь бить тебя, если ты об этом, — выплюнула Пеппер, и тут же пожалев об этом, неуверенно закусила губу.

Питер только шмыгнул носом.

— _Об этом_ я не думал.

И все же он медленно опустил шутер, убирая его, скользнул на пол и, прислонившись спиной к стене, обхватил коленки руками.

Пеппер опустилась на корточки рядом с ним. Она отлично знала, что Тони неловко маячит у нее за спиной, но в данный момент все ее внимание было сосредоточено на Питере.

— Послушай, Питер. Мы не в восторге от твоего поступка, хотя и понимаем, что ты действовал из лучших побуждений. Причины, по которым мы не хотим, чтобы ты рисковал своей жизнью, мы подробнее обсудим чуть позже. Но сейчас меня больше беспокоит тот факт, что ты не отвечал на звонки и, очевидно, не собирался возвращаться домой.

— Ну, я знал, что вы за мной придете, — сказал Питер уже на грани слез.

— Конечно же мы пришли бы за тобой, мы же переживали! — воскликнула Пеппер. — Разумеется, иногда ты будешь творить всякие глупости. Но мы всегда сможем найти решение, это не причина, чтобы убегать. Ты не можешь быть всегда идеальным, но мы и не ожидаем этого от тебя.

— П-правда? — заикаясь, пролепетал Питер. Его нижняя губа дрожала. — И в к-какой же м-момент вы поймете, что я того не стою, и просто отправите меня в Р-рафт?

Вот теперь Пеппер была в полном замешательстве.

— Отправим тебя _куда_? — спросила она, одновременно с возгласом Тони: — Вот… блядь.

Пеппер резко обернулась к нему.

— Что? Что все это значит? Тони.. ты угрожал нашему ребенку самой охраняемой в мире тюрьмой?

— Ну, это было до того, как я получше с ним познакомился, — сказал Тони. — И я, ну, как бы забыл об этом.

Не будь здесь Питера, Пеппер точно хорошенько пнула бы Тони. Но вместо этого она только кинула на него убийственный взгляд, прежде чем снова сосредоточиться на Питере.

— Питер, мы _не_ отправим тебя в тюрьму. Это самое нелепое, что я когда-либо слышала. Но за то, что ты рисковал собой, ты под домашним арестом. Потому что мы хотим, чтобы ты был в безопасности. Ты возвращаешься домой с нами.

— Окей, — сказал Питер кротко.

Пеппер поцеловала его в макушку, после чего поднялась на ноги и посмотрела прямо на Тони.

— Ты. Исправь это, — сказала она, и, развернувшись, направилась к выходу.

— Эмм… Пеп? — позвал Тони, в глазах которого была паника.

Пеппер обернулась, уже почти достигнув поворота.

— Я буду ждать вас в машине, — сказала она и, мгновение спустя, испарилась.

Наступила неловкая пауза. Тони опустил взгляд на шмыгающего носом Питера, сжав руки в кулаки и ощущая тяжесть в груди. Вот тебе и договоренность, где Пеппер разбирается с чувствами и эмоциями. Он понятия не имел, что теперь сказать.

— Вам не обязательно разговаривать со мной, — отрешенно сказал Питер в конце концов. — Я знаю, что вы не хотите. Я скажу Пеппер, что вы были идеальным родителем.

— Звучит неплохо, — с облегчением выдохнул Тони.

Питер неуверенно поднялся на ноги. Его глаза покраснели и опухли, и Тони ощутил себя последним негодяем. Он сглотнул.

— Слушай… эта штука про Рафт… я сказал это, когда не знал _почему_ ты обворовывал супермаркеты. Я просто подумал, что мне нужно как-то держать тебя в узде.

— Да пофиг, — сказал Питер, снова шмыгнув носом.

— Эмм… ты можешь хотя бы перестать плакать? Я просто не выношу, когда ты плачешь.

— Ну так это ПИЗДЕЦ КАК ПЛОХО! — закричал Питер, зло вытирая глаза. — П-потому что, ЧТОБ ТЫ ЗНАЛ, я постоянно плачу. И не льсти себе, ты здесь ни при чем. Как бы трудно тебе ни было в это поверить, я на самом деле немного расстроен тем, что девушка погибла в этом пожаре, — его плечи затряслись, и он снова начал всхлипывать.

— О, — сказал Тони, внезапно припомнив новостные заголовки. _Один человек все еще числится пропавшим без вести_. — Это… Ты не виноват, парень.

— Да пошел ты, тебя это даже не волнует.

— Конечно меня это волнует! — сказал Тони расстроено. — Именно поэтому я и говорил тебе не влезать в подобные ситуации. Ты еще слишком молод, чтобы взваливать на себя спасение чужих жизней.

— То есть я должен был просто проигнорировать их? Просто пройти мимо, когда я мог попытаться сделать хоть что-то? — спросил Питер яростно. В его глазах все еще блестели слезы.

— Послушай, — поспешно сказал Тони, делая шаг к Питеру. Он хотел опустить руку ему на плечо, но ребёнок и так уже выглядел немного взволнованным внезапной близостью, так что он не стал делать этого. — Послушай, малыш, я понимаю, что в фильмах все это выглядит легко и просто. Ты постоянно слышишь об этом: “Человек вбежал в горящее здание”. И просто замечательно, если им удается кого-то спасти. Но если они наглотаются дыма и потеряют сознание, они просто добавят пожарным проблем. У твоего костюма есть небольшая защита от перегрева, но он не огнестойкий, и какого-нибудь фильтра, который помешал бы тебе задохнуться, в нем нет. Ты отвечаешь за спасение жизней других людей не больше и не меньше, чем кто-либо еще. По крайней мере, пока ты не станешь старше, и не научишься просчитывать риски. Тебя уже однажды подстрелили.

— Это потому что твой глупый костюм меня отвлек, — проворчал Питер.

— Разве мы не обсуждали это сегодня утром? — сказал Тони. — Я думал, мы с тобой согласились на дружелюбного соседа Человека-паука?

Питер выпятил подбородок с намеком на вызов.

— Ну, да, но я согласился на это, потому что думал, что ты можешь запереть меня в подводной тюрьме.

Тони вздохнул. _Туше_.

— Слушай… возможно, ты не в курсе, но я тоже постоянно лажаю. Поэтому нам с тобой так повезло, что у нас есть Пеппер. Я так же переживаю из-за всего этого, как и ты.

В глазах Питера появилось замешательство.

— Но почему? У тебя есть все. Деньги, работа мечты… и супергеройское альтер-эго, — слабо пошутил он. 

— Ну, да, но… я все равно переживаю. Потому что ты — ребенок, а я порчу все, чего касаюсь.

— Ну, я все равно уже испорченный, — напомнил ему Питер.

На этих слова Тони ощутил, как что-то сжало его сердце. Он поднял руку и силой притянул мальчишку в объятие. Он почувствовал, как мышцы Питера напряглись, и на секунду он почти захотел отпрянуть от него и спешно извиниться, но затем Тони заметил, как Питер повернул голову и прижался щекой к его плечу, вцепившись руками в перед его футболки. Тони сглотнул, не уверенный, куда девать руки. Он бережно начал поглаживать Питера по спине. Ни разу в своей жизни он не обнимал так никого, кроме Пеппер. Но прямо сейчас он не хотел его отпускать. 

— Не вздумай умирать, шкет, — прошептал он. — Веришь ты или нет, но мы очень сильно переживаем за тебя. 

Питер вывернулся из его рук, чтобы еще раз вытереть глаза.

— Угу. Окей, — кивнул он. 

Тони опустил руку ему на плечо.

— Тогда пойдем домой. Нам еще нужно блинчиков напечь.


	12. Месяц спустя

_Пять вещей, которые я вижу._ Дерево. Камень. Мост. Часы. Флюгер.

 _Пять вещей, которые я слышу._ Пчела. Ветер. Смех. Машины. Крыло пролетающей мимо птицы.

 _Пять вещей, которые я ощущаю._ Ветер. Скамейка. Ботинки. Солнце. Моя рука на моем колене.

Он увидел направляющуюся к нему Пеппер. Ее глаза были добрыми, но они такие всегда, даже когда она устраивает ему разнос за то, что он ведет себя как идиот.

— Все хорошо? — спросила она.

— Да, — ответил Питер. — Просто делаю эту штуку, которой Дарси меня научила.

— Потому что ты нервничаешь? — уточнила она проницательно.

— Это ТЫ нервничаешь, — пробормотал Питер. Боже, он всегда такой жалкий? — Нед уже закончил?

— Да. И офицер уже ушел, — Пеппер опустилась на траву рядом с ним. — Как бы то ни было, я думаю, что ты справился замечательно. Что бы там ни произошло дальше, ты все равно поступил правильно.

— Угу, — проворчал Питер глухо. — Я просто не хочу, чтобы она меня возненавидела.

— Этого не случится, — сказала Пеппер. — Она уже дала показания, а вы с Недом просто подтвердили их. Может позвонишь ей как-нибудь? Нед сказал мне, что ты не дал ей свой новый номер. Я знаю, что теперь она живет далеко, но ты всегда можешь пригласить ее к нам.

Питер пробормотал что-то неразборчивое.

— Поговори с нами, если что-то будет тебя беспокоить, хорошо? — попросила Пеппер. — Я хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал себя комфортно.

Она всегда так говорит. Как в тот раз, когда она переселила его в комнату поменьше, а он все равно предпочел спать под кроватью. Просто это привычка из дома, где дядя регулярно врывался в его комнату посреди ночи в стельку пьяный и, вытаскивая его из кровати, начинал кричать на него из-за какой-нибудь фигни. Поначалу Пеппер немного сердилась, но затем просто распорядилась положить еще один матрас, подушку и одеяло под кровать. Потому что вот такая она шикарная. Она не знает всех мерзостей, что когда-либо творил его дядя, но это ничего; она знает Питера.

Чем же, черт подери, он заслужил Пеппер Поттс?

— Ты готов зайти? — мягко спросила Пеппер. — Нед упомянул что-то про Марио-карт. Стив уже успел погуглить, что это такое, и ему просто не терпится начать. Они ждут только тебя.

Питер улыбнулся. Он ощущал…пожалуй, счастье.

— Стив хороший, — сказал он не раздумывая, и тут же слегка смутился.

Но Пеппер только широко улыбнулась.

— Я рада слышать это, — сказала она. — Возможно, ты сможешь помочь ему победить Тони. Последние десять минут он безбожно перемывал кости Стиву и Наташе.

***

— Шкет! — крикнул Тони, едва Питер вошел в комнату. — Ты же в Команде Железного человека, верно? Мы с тобой сделаем этих сосунков.

— Не-а. Прости, Тони, — сказал Питер, плюхаясь на диване между Стивом и Недом и хватая в руки контроллер. — Я в Команде Капитана. Донки Конга уже взял кто-нибудь?

— Какого хрена! — воскликнул Тони. — Меня предал мой собственный ребенок. Ну, пеняй на себя! Я один сделаю вас четверых! Я могу сделать это даже с закрытыми глазами, если захочу.

— О, серьезно? — заявил Питер самодовольно. — И это говорит парень, который вчера ехал на пятидесяти в зоне, где разрешено шестьдесят пять.

— Хэй! — возразил Тони под хохот остальных. — Я привык к тому, что _меня возят_ водители, ясно? И что я говорил по поводу того, что моя машина — это Вегас?

Питер молча показал ему язык.

В первом раунде Тони финишировал последним: очевидно, потому что все остальные постоянно забрасывали его бомбочками. Питер выиграл без труда.

— Окей, мне сейчас же нужны люди в _мою_ команду, — проныл Тони.

— Смотрите-ка, кто тут внезапно стал командным игроком! — сказала Наташа. — Забудь об этом. Команда Кэпа крепка, ничто не сможет разлучить нас!

— Да, — добавил Стив. — И прямо сейчас мы переименовываем себя в Команду Человека-паука, потому что Питер будет гнать тебя пинками до Асгарда и обратно.

— О, неужели, — протянул Тони, и внезапно в его глазах вспыхнули проказливые огоньки. — Как насчет небольшой мотивации?

— Ничто не сможет разлучить нас! — повторил Нед.

— Ничто, — сказал Стив.

— Ни-что, — подтвердила Наташа.

— Хммм, — промычал Тони, сверкая глазами. — Как насчет этого: кто присоединится в мою команду — сможет пойти со мной на следующее родительское собрание Питера.

Наступила короткая пауза, во время которой Питер с ужасом взирал на Тони. А затем, как по команде, Наташа и Стив вскинули руки.

— Мы в Команде Железного человека!

Пеппер, стоя на другом конце зала, видела, как Питер застонал, утыкаясь лицом в подушку. Ребенок прошел долгий путь. Да, он все еще спит под кроватью, он все еще дважды в неделю встречается с Дарси, а сегодня утром он был слишком напуган, чтобы говорить с офицером один на один. Но прямо сейчас, в этот самый момент, он выглядел более расслабленным, чем когда-либо.

«Да, — подумала она, глядя, как Питер кидает в Тони подушкой, — Может быть Тони не был _именно тем_ , кто нужен Питеру. Но Питер был _именно тем_ , кто нужен Тони, чтобы стать _именно тем_ , кто нужен Питеру».

Она улыбнулась. Внезапно ей очень захотелось блинчиков на ужин, и она отлично знала, _кто именно_ сможет сделать их для нее.

_Конец._


End file.
